


Let Me Distract You

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Max is slowly putting herself back together and Idelle offers her some comfort and distraction.
Relationships: Idelle/Max (Black Sails)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Let Me Distract You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Written for a prompt on Tumblr.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something is." Idelle presses. "You can tell me."

Max sighs and looks at her. She does trust Idelle and yet. She doesn't know if she trusts her that much. To let her in...to tell her what's truly bothering her. That what she has here, what little she has left in Nassau, may not be enough to keep her going. Yet she can't give up. It’s not in her.

Idelle merely sits there, gazing at her, her hand impulsively on Max's knee. "You can trust me." She says softly. 

"I..." Max hesitates again. 

And then instead of pressing her further, Idelle simply leans forward and kisses her. It's quick and soft, but imploring. It whispers those same soft words Idelle told her. You can trust me. 

“Idelle.” Max sighs as Idelle draws back to look at her questioningly. Usually she doesn’t fuck the other girls. She’s never formed that intimacy with them. There are shared moments when they welcome a new arrival to the island, and if a client pays for two of them, but she doesn’t seek their company out.

"Let me." Idelle whispers. "Let me distract you."

And the way Idelle leans in to kiss her again, her lips, soft, still hold that same imploring desire. Something about it draws Max in and she finds herself responding. Idelle's hand slides up her knee to her thigh, rubbing light circles into her skirt covered thigh. 

Max instinctively responds to that too, opening her legs, letting Idelle's hand wander further.

It strokes lightly against her cunt through her skirt and Max stifles a moan as Idelle keeps kissing her. Idelle moves to straddle her, still moving her hand between them, making Max arch up against her hand. Idelle tugs on her tongue lightly with her teeth. She must feel how wet Max is, even through her skirt and underclothes. 

"Can I?" Idelle whispers. She presses her thumb right against Max's clit, making her arch further. "Can I taste you?"

"Y--yes." Max manages to stutter out. 

Idelle smirks and slips off down her lap. Kneeling between Max's knees, she draws her skirts up. Pressing her thumb against Max's clit again, she leans in to lick a wet stripe across the front of her drawers.

"Fuck." Max groans, then mutters something in French. Her hand clasps Idelle's hair, pulling gently. "I thought you wanted to taste me."

"I do." Idelle assures her. "But you taught me how to tease, yeah?" She grins. 

And Max can't help grinning back. She did indeed teach Idelle that very trick. But Idelle was a natural, to be sure. She had known what she was doing from her first day and what little she hadn't known, she had been quick to learn.

She lets her mind drift as Idelle continues her teasing, focusing only on the pleasure rising at her center. It mounts and mounts, until she's nearly on the verge, desperate for release (and frankly a little impressed that Idelle knows how to bring her to the edge so quickly) and then Idelle draws off and reaches for her drawers.

Slowly she pulls them down over Max's thighs, baring her mound to Idelle's appreciative eyes. Max watches the intent, the desire on her face, the anticipation in the lick of her lips. It's a delight to watch and she waits, her own anticipation gathering in her belly.

Idelle strokes her fingers along the inside of Max's thighs, slowly, confidently. She knows exactly what she's doing here and for the first time Max truly appreciates exactly what the girls in the brothel are capable of offering their clients. This self-assurance, prolonged desire, is exquisite. What she could do if she oversaw a place like this. If it were hers to command. The thought is too close to what she had wanted with Eleanor, but in all honesty she would have been happy if Eleanor had been all she had in the world.

That's not true anymore. And slowly as Idelle's tongue licks across her soft folds, she begins to let herself imagine a new future. One without Eleanor, one where Max doesn't let her heart be open to anyone, out of necessity. But she could be strong and she could own her own place. She could still have that. And what was love anyway? It could be washed away by the waves coming in across the sand. It wouldn't stand under a storm.

But a place of her own, entirely her own, could.

Idelle's teeth press against her clit make her gasp, jerking her sharply out of her dreams of the future. The pressure is sweet and sharp all at once and then as Idelle does it again, she slips two fingers right inside Max, curling them teasingly. 

Max moans in response, her back arching up with a rush of arousal. Idelle does it again, and then licks her clit before grazing it again with her teeth. It's too much and Max comes with a rush of heat.

Idelle keeps stroking her through the waves of release until Max settles back on the bed again. and even then she doesn't stop. 

Instead she moves her hand away and then moves to straddle Max again, pressing her skirt covered mound against Max's. She rubs softly at first and then more insistently, reaching for Max's breasts, pressing her palms flat against them.

Max is breathless, letting herself be stroked and teased, cupped and held. Her cunt is already responding again, quivering helplessly against Idelle's rhythmic riding. 

Idelle pinches her nipples at the same time and Max nearly bucks her off the bed with her sharp surge of pleasure.

She sits up, panting slightly, as she eases back against the head board, watching Idelle move as she continues to stroke Max's throbbing breasts. Idelle grins at her and pinches her nipples again. 

Max bites back a moan. It should be embarrassing to allow this. Instead she feels a rush of gratitude for Idelle for doing this, for allowing her to feel this. For reminding her that pleasure is pleasure and where it's found doesn't matter. Love is a different creature entirely and she should take care to remember that from now on.

Idelle presses more hotly against her and Max lets herself moan this time. Again the pleasure rises in her, rippling over her body in a long slow wave. She feels Idelle come as well, panting against her, her breasts pressing against Max's as she rides it out.

And then, at last, Idelle slips off her lap and dissolves into a heap upon the bed. She murmurs something that sounds like "fuck" contentedly under her breath.

Max throws an arm above her head, exhaling slowly. She hasn't felt this relaxed, this content, in a long time.

And then Idelle rolls over again and slides down between her legs once more.

"Idelle." Max murmurs. "Twice is more than enough."

"Is it though?" Idelle whispers, mouthing a kiss to Max's sensitive cunt.

Max sucks in a sharp breath as Idelle starts tonguing delicate circles around her clit. Everywhere her tongue touches is sheer magic, and yet the more she circles around the clit but doesn’t touch it, Max aches for her there. Her entire cunt throbs with need. Her body feels exhilarated and spent to the bone, yet she’s on tenterhooks waiting for Idelle to touch her clit again.

"You're so wet." Idelle marvels. "Still." She presses her face closer, lapping at Max's cunt as she pushes her Max’s legs wider apart. 

Then Idelle takes her clit between two fingers and pinches it.

Max screams hoarsely this time, her entire body throbbing and arching upward. The quicksilver pleasure pain of it sends her ricocheting over the edge. For a moment she is nothing but bliss, her mind blank and peaceful. Max slumps against the pillows, truly, thoroughly, entirely spent this time. Her clit stings with the obscene enjoyment of it. If Idelle made her come again she would sob. 

Idelle looks up with satisfaction from between Max's legs. "I told you I was good at fucking.”

Max laughs and smooths a lock of hair back from her face. "Yes, yes you are." She barely has any words left.

Idelle climbs up to lie beside her again, resting her chin in her palm as she studies Max. "Did it help?"

"What?" For a moment Max doesn't remember how this started and then it comes back to her, Idelle's question, her concern. "Oh. Yes. It did." She reaches for Idelle's hand and turns it inward, pressing a swift kiss to the inside of her wrist. "Thank you."

Idelle beams at her and they lie there in the silence, the quiet room still smelling sweetly of sex and contentment.


End file.
